This invention generally relates to a communications network, and more specifically, to a technique for transmitting data packets on a multi-node communications network having an arbitrary topology.
Various techniques or procedures are known for routing data packets over a multi-node communications network; and more specifically, for routing each packet from an entry node to a destination node. These prior art techniques all tend to suffer from one or more disadvantages, however. For instance, some of these techniques require that a considerable amount of data be stored in a processor memory at each node of the network Other routing procedures require that each packet itself identify a complete path for transmitting the packet from the entry node to the destination node. Still other routing techniques require that each node be provided with information about events occurring over the entire network.
The difficulties associated with these disadvantages are particularly significant when the network is a high-speed communications network, which is a new environment made possible by recent advances in transmission technology. The environment of a high-speed communications network normally requires that the nodes of the network operate quickly based solely on local information; and to accomplish this, the network nodes require properties that are very different than those existing in current architectures and algorithms designed for traditional large area networks.